True Love Lasts Forever
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: something happens to haley that cause nathan to fear for here.....something happenes to peyton that causes lucas to fear for her....naley and leyton....please rr!
1. Episode 1, Scene 1

This story doesnt have names for the scenes......it just goes bu episodes and scenes!! Just wanted to let ya no!!  
  
Episode 1  
  
Scene 1 Nathan and Haley are walking down One Tree Hill High's hallway holding hands when Nathan pulls Haley into a corner room.  
  
"Nathan what are you doing?" asked Haley  
  
"Kissing you" replied Nathan They begin to kiss.  
  
"Come on Nathan I have to get to class"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes Now" replies Haley with a smile  
  
"Just one more kiss"  
  
Nathan kisses Haley and then Haley leaves to get to class. In the hallway she meets up with Lucas  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
"Hey Hales!"  
  
"So how's things with you and Brooke?"  
  
"It's going great" Lucas replied with a smile.  
  
"Lucas Scott: the guy who liked Payton Sawyer is now going out with her best friend Brooke Davis."  
  
"Haley James: the girl who never liked Nathan Scott is now madly in love with him."  
  
"I wouldn't say madly" replied Haley  
  
"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him." said Lucas  
  
"And what about the way you look at Brooke?"  
  
"It's not the same.."  
  
"Lucas..."  
  
"Ok Ok...I admit it. I really like Brooke."  
  
"Thought so..."  
  
"Shut up Hales" said Lucas with a smile.  
  
"Well I better be going...Biology calls"  
  
"Have fun!" replied Lucas with a laugh.  
  
"Oh ya...disecting a frog is fun."  
  
"it is for me!"Lucas said with a little jump.  
  
Then Haley gives Lucas a little slap  
  
"Hey! what was that for!"  
  
"For admiting you have fun disecting a poor innocent frog."  
  
"Well don't you just have an attachment to a frog." Lucas said with a little bump to Haley.  
  
"Which is why I'm holding off on going into the class right now."  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun now go the bells about to ring."  
  
"Ok" replied Haley  
  
"See you at lunch"  
  
"See ya"  
  
((what ya think)) 


	2. Episode 1, Scene 2

Scene 2~Lunch Lucas is sitting at the round lunch table waiting for Haley and Nathan. They finally arrive. "Hey Nate" "Hey Luke" They do their little handshake "So how was Biology Hales?" "Oh...please don't talk about while I'm eating." "Ok...but what if I told you i had frog legs" replied lucas getting closer to Haley. "Don't even...." "Don't worry Hales. Ill beat him up for u" said Nathan putting his arms around Haley. "Is that a promise" replied Haley. "You bet" Just then Brooke comes walking over and sits down. "Hey baby" Brooke says giving Lucas a kiss. "Please no PDA's" Nathan replies. "Like you don't" Lucas said giving Nathan a look. "We don't kiss while people are eating." "Well that's just too bad." replied Brooke. "So wanna come over after skool?" asked Lucas "Of course" replied Brooke. "Great." "Well I better be going. Ill see you later." Brooke says giving Lucas a goodbye kiss. "Hales, I have to be going too. I promised Henry and Rob Id talk to them about some of the plays me and Luke prepared that we're gunna use friday." "OK...Ill see you later." replied Haley preparing for kiss by Nathan. "Cya Luke" "Cya Nate" Nathan leaves. "And he talks about me with the PDA's" "Oh come on Lucas its nothing like Brooke. Why do you even go out with her?" "Don't start this again Haley." "What...she's such a...a.." "Slut? Is that what you were going to say?"Lucas said on the defensive side. "Woah...calm down there Luke. It's just that I think you could do better."  
  
"Well I like Brooke and she likes me and that's the way it's gunna be." "Ok Ok....I'm sorry." "It's alright. I know that you care. But I'm ok. I'll know if shes not the one." "You're right...You'll have to make that decision." "Well thanks Hales." Luke said. "Wanna go?" "Sure" Lucas and Haley get up and walk over to where Nathan was when Lucas and Haley see Nathan kissing another girl then pushes her off.  
  
"Uh...Hales are you alright." "What.."Haley repsonded with tears in her eyes. "I knew he was trouble" Lucas said with a look in his eye.  
  
Just then Haley took off. "HALEY!" Lucas called but she was already gone. Nathan had heard Lucas scream and started to yell at the girl. "What are you doing!" Nathan yelled "What?" "How can you do that. I have a girlfriend" "But I like you." "That doens't give you the right to kiss me!" Nathan yelled. Then Nathan grabbed his bag and went to go look for Haley.  
  
Nathan(to himself)thought "Oh my god. Haley is going to hate me. She's going to think I kissed her. And Lucas. he's going to give it worse to me then Haley does. I have to fix this." 


End file.
